


You Had Jesus On Your Breath And I Caught Him In Mine

by SSjUmi



Series: Little Things - a Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Linkin Park, Stone Temple Pilots (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSjUmi/pseuds/SSjUmi
Summary: Throwback to that time I read about this actually having happened and didn't save the fucking concert review.And then Chuz joined STP and it became impossible to google again.Or maybe it was all just a fever dream to begin with, idk anymore.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Scott Weiland
Series: Little Things - a Drabble Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108199
Kudos: 2





	You Had Jesus On Your Breath And I Caught Him In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> aaand another one of my favs from my Little Things collection on LPF
> 
> if you want more, [here's the rest](http://lpfiction.com/story.php?id=16546&totalRows_story=34&pageNum_story=0) #AuthorChoseNotToUseWarningsThough

Scott Weiland had always been an icon to Chester, so when he put his hand on his shoulder, pressing down ever so slightly, Chester gladly got to his knees.

The crowd cheered.

Scott's hand caressed his cheek, then settled on his head. He was still singing, both of them were, but while it came easy to Scott, Chester struggled to remember to even hold up his microphone.  
And when words finally failed him, he let his hands run over Scott's thighs and planted a kiss on his crotch.

The crowd cheered louder.

And Chester felt like he just found God.


End file.
